PROJECT SUMMARY Community Engagement Our Center represents an important resource of instrumentation, software, methods, and expertise that we have developed and optimized. The ultimate and overarching goal of the NCDIR is to enable the widest range of researchers in the biomedical community to access our interactomics pipeline resource, and to transfer the pipeline technology to researchers? laboratories. To achieve this goal, we will both create a body of researchers from a wide diversity of fields who are trained in the use of NCDIR technology ? they will act as nuclei to seed further spreading of our approaches in the community - and use a variety of methods to advertise and disseminate our approaches throughout the community. Thus, we will continue to seek new collaboration and service projects (C&SPs). Each C&SP presents specific technological roadblocks, in key areas of research, which can be already addressed by out Center?s pipeline. These serve to beta-test our technology, ensuring it is bench-ready for any researcher and generally applicable. The C&SPs also form a crucial initial step in our Community Engagement, through working with a broad spread of biomedical researchers to make existing and newly-developed TR&D technologies readily accessible and generally available. Through C&SPs and other collaboration and training opportunities, we will provide direct training for researchers at all academic career stages and from scientifically diverse backgrounds, specialists and non-specialists, in the use and application of NCDIR technologies for their own research programs. To ensure that we maximally reach the research community, we have strategies to actively engage these scientists with a goal of building their technical competence. In addition, we dedicate considerable resources to provide training to the greater community through non-direct contact such as our website. We will also facilitate the research of other scientists by actively distributing NCDIR research, technology, computational tools, methods, education, and training to the greater biomedical community, utilizing both traditional and new media approaches for dissemination.